


Nick & Demi Funtime

by BahamaWolf2436



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Animated Gifs, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BahamaWolf2436/pseuds/BahamaWolf2436
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Demi and Nick when they're alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> These gifs do not belong to a set so they will look different.  
> All the gifs do not belong to me. If owned please tell me and I will take them down.

At Ages 17-18

 

At Age 19-20

 

At Age 21-22

 


	2. In the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demi and Nick inside of the office. They are not dating just co-workers. Nick tells Demi to meet him in the bathroom and things carry on from there.

"Hey Demi, meet me by the bathroom in 10 mins. Super horny."

"Sure. See you soon."

 *In the Bathroom*

Demi and Nick are inside on of the stalls. They are kissing each others neck, mouth or ear lobe whilst groping each other. Demi begins to moan very loudly when Nick begins to play with her clit.

 "Let's go to my office it's more quiet." He tells her feeling breathless. Feeling hornier than before Demi nods without hesitation.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Same time tomorrow?" Nick asked after climaxing.

Not fully coherent after the last two orgasms, Demi mumbles something that sounded like a yes in Nick's ears.

 

 


	3. Making Love




	4. On the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Most gifs are obtained from smut-101.tumblr.com and google.  
> First Story


End file.
